I Kissed A Nerd
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Drake bonds with someone he's never really paid any attention to.  Slash.
1. The Guitar

**I Kissed A Nerd (A Drake & Josh Fanfic)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Drake/Craig**

**Summary: Drake bonds with someone he's never really paid any attention to. Slash.**

**A/N: Yeah, so this is obviously an obscure pairing, so if anyone reads this, I'll be surprised. But if you do, I'd appreciate a review :D Also, band and song names are made up, so don't go looking for the songs I mention in this story lol.**

**Chapter 1 - The Guitar (Posted 19 December 2011)**

Drake was sitting on the sofa playing his guitar when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Josh!" he yelled.

"I'm coming." Josh answered from upstairs, knowing that it was better to just open the door rather than argue about it. He came down and opened the door, inviting Craig and Eric in. "Hey, guys. I'll be ready in a minute. You can come upstairs with me if you want."

"Okay," they said together. One of them followed Josh up to their room.

"Hey, Drake." the other waved as he entered the living room.

Drake looked up and then back to his guitar. "Hi, Eric."

"Craig." he corrected.

"Whatever."

Craig sat on the sofa, unbothered by Drake's inability to get his name right. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure these chords out." Drake answered, twisting the pegs. "I know them, but I can't get them to sound how I want them to sound." He started strumming, wondering if he finally got them right.

"Hurry Down by Smidgen Office?"

Drake stopped playing and looked up. "You know it?"

"It's one of my favorite songs. It sounds like you've got it right."

"Yeah," Drake said, "but I don't want it to sound exactly like the original. It has to sound like me, too. But whenever I change something, it just sounds bad."

"Here, try this." Craig moved Drake's hand to a different position on the guitar. "Try starting it like this instead. See what you can do from there."

Drake furrowed his brow and looked down at the position of his hands. He imagined the sound in his head and tried to play it. He played the chord a few times before trying something else. Eventually he found a pattern that fit. "That sounds awesome!" he smiled. "I didn't know you could play the guitar."

"Oh, I can't." Craig said quickly. "I mean, I've seen people do it, and I've read up on chords and techniques, but I've never tried it. I only know in theory."

"Why haven't you tried? You recognized what song I was playing after hearing just a few notes, and then you helped me figure out how to play it. That takes serious skill for someone who's never even played before."

Craig shrugged. "I'm not really a guitar person. I mostly deal with more classical instruments."

"Why'd you read about it then?"

"I'm a nerd. Reading's what we do." Craig joked.

Drake laughed and was about to say something when he saw Eric and Josh appear from upstairs.

"Ready to go, Craig?" Josh asked.

Craig turned around and nodded, standing and walking over to them. "See you around, Drake."

"Yeah, see ya." Drake watched the three of them leave, and he didn't miss the weird looks he got from Josh and Eric.


	2. The Cover

**A/N: Wow! I actually got some reviews. I am pleased :D Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 2 - The Cover (Posted 22 December 2011)**

"Josh," Drake said when he saw his brother walk into their room.

"What's up?" Josh asked, laying his coat on his bed.

"Here," he jumped down from his bed and picked something up from his desk, "can you give this to Craig the next time you see him?"

Josh took the square piece of plastic from Drake's hand. "What is it?"

"It's a CD."

"I can see that. But why are you giving it to Craig?"

"Because." Drake shrugged. "I covered one of his favorite songs, and he helped me figure out how to play it. So I thought he'd want a copy of it."

"That's really nice of you..." Josh said with a confused smile.

"Yeah, I'm a nice guy."

Josh just rolled his eyes. "But you don't have to give it to me, they're stopping by again tonight. You can give it to him then."

"Um..." Drake scratched the back of his neck. "Can you just give it to him for me? I don't think he likes me very much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know... I haven't always been... nice to him. I'm afraid he won't accept it from me. But you're his friend, maybe if you give it to him it'll be okay."

"Drake, Craig doesn't dislike you. Trust me, both he and Eric are used to you by now. They know you don't really mean it when you make fun of them."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I did it."

"You really feel that badly about it?" Josh asked, feeling a little sorry for his brother.

"Yeah." Drake answered quietly, sitting down in the chair at the desk.

"Well if he says anything about it, why don't you just tell him that?"

"You think he'll believe me?"

"Drake, Craig is a nice guy. If you tell him you're sorry, he'll believe you."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Just tell me one thing."

"What?" Drake wondered.

"What made you wanted to treat him better?"

"I don't know... I guess when he helped me with that song... I just... I realized he's always been nice to me no matter what I did or said to him. I never _meant_ to be a jerk..."

"I knew you'd grow up someday." Josh said.

"Hah, hah." Drake laughed sarcastically. "So what are you guys doing tonight anyway?"

"Eh, we're just going to see a movie. Wanna tag along?"

"No, I've got homework." He waited a second, then laughed with Josh. "Of course I wanna go."

Josh just rolled his eyes again. "Okay, well, it starts at nine, but we were gonna grab something to eat first so Craig and Eric are coming around seven."

"Kay."

X

"Drake!" Josh yelled after answering the door and letting his friends in. "They're here!"

"Okay, I'll be right down." Drake's voice floated down.

"Hey, guys," Josh said, "you don't mind of Drake comes with us, do you?"

"Of course not," Eric said.

"The more, the merrier." Craig smiled.

"Here I am!" Drake said, arms open wide in a grand entrance.

"You ready?" Josh asked him.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec." Drake backtracked to the dinner table and picked his CD up. He returned, holding it out to Craig. "Here, this is for you."

Craig examined it for a moment before reaching out and taking it. "What's this?"

"It's a CD of my show a few days ago. I did my cover of Hurry Down using the chords you showed me and it totally rocked! And you said it's one of your favorite songs, so to say 'thanks' I got a copy for you. It's track number five."

"Drake, thank you!" Craig said excitedly. "This is so nice... but I really didn't do much."

"Didn't do much? Dude, that song totally made the show! The crowd loved it, and it's all thanks to you. Here," he turned the CD around and pointed to a bubble of text, "I even had them put your name in the credits. I just hope I spelled it right."

Craig read the words, searching for his name. "Yeah, it's right. This is... wow. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Drake said with a smile.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Josh said, "can we go now?"

Drake nodded, then realized something was missing. He patted his pockets, feeling for his wallet. "Um... I forgot my wallet..." He ran to the living room, but he didn't find it anywhere. He searched the kitchen too, but it wasn't there either. "I can't find it. Look, why don't you guys go awhile? I don't wanna hold anybody up."

"What?" Josh asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll catch up as soon as I find it."

"Ok..." Josh said, "We'll see you there, then."

"Yeah." Drake waved as they left. As soon as they were gone he ran up to his room and tore the place apart looking for his wallet. He needed to find it, but at the same time, a part of him hoped he couldn't.

He'd gone out with them plenty of times before, so he didn't know why he was suddenly feeling nervous about it.

When he couldn't find his wallet, he was disappointed yet a little relieved. For some reason, he just couldn't face them. So he pulled out his cell phone and called Josh.


End file.
